Piecing the Puzzle Together
by ShadesButterfly
Summary: A 22 year old Sasuke finally takes the decision to end his damaged life. After a highly risky move by Sakura and Naruto he finds himself breathing once again. Unfortunately his air is now shared by his cute new livein therapist. Poor Sasuke....
1. Chapter 1

**Piecing the Puzzle Together. **

SasukexOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series…poor me :'(

Warning(s); this story probably sucks, first story on fanfiction! Go Me! I don't think this story will go much dirtier then a couple of naughty jokes…but I'll warn you if it does! Pinkie Swear!

A/N; This is just a plot I've been dreaming up for the past while, not exactly sure if I'll even have the patience to follow it through (good comments would help me get it done though )

Summary; A 22 year old Sasuke finally takes the decision to end his damaged life. After a highly risky move by Sakura and Naruto he finds himself breathing once again. Unfortunately his air is now shared by his cute new live-in therapist who yields a new blood-line limit, and a bloody past. Will he find himself needing to fix her before she can fix him?

Sorry if I'm not allowed making up my own characters in stories on this site! Tell me and I'll take it off right away!

**Chapter 1**

Falling snow.

It was everywhere.

Inescapable.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's familiar voice cried out from somewhere close.

Through the snow and wind it was impossible for Sasuke to tell where Naruto was. Lucky for him, if he couldn't find Naruto, Naruto would never be able to find him…

Him breath came out in short bursts, creating little puffs of white smoke trailing out behind him.

He was panicking and he knew it.

_22 and you still can't hold it together…_

The snow was crowding him. It was all over him! It was just crystallized water but to his broken mind it was so much more…

Every flake that landed on his beige poncho was more weight he just couldn't take! He hated what he'd become…He hated that he couldn't blame it on Itachi anymore….

"Dammit" he sobbed while trying, with no avail, to remove the snow and poncho violently, bruising the skin underneath indefinitely.

The pressure was just too much for the mind he's destroyed. He'd no longer wanted to kill and be as ruthless as he'd found himself to be in the pass, but knew no other was to survive. He didn't want to be the Sasuke, Naruto thought he 'saved' from Orochimaru, but didn't know how to be the 12 year old Sasuke who was once …happy?

Everything he was, was a lie, lies keep building up, and he could not do that anymore!

Because he wasn't Sasuke anymore…

Naruto's cries were getting softer and softer.

The snow was getting heavier and heavier.

"The snow will conceal the body I leave behind..." he mumbled to himself as he sat at the base of a tree.

With frozen fingers he clumsily drew a kunai.

"The missions done, my apartment is cleared out… there's nothing left for anyone to do, I'll no longer be such a burden…"

As he pressed his back into the wood behind him, faces of others pooled at the back of his mind.

Finally, the kunai was out of his holster and poised at his throat.

"SASUKE!!!"

Naruto burst into the clearing where Sasuke was staring at him like a deer in head lights.

"Dobe."

…He smiled…

"SASUKE!!!"

"Dammit Naruto! HE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Sakura grabbed him by the lapels of his stupid hokage cape that he never took off. "SO SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

Sakura's face told him all she was planning…

His tear stained face changed dramatically. In a split second he face went from clearly sad, to defiantly terrified.

"Sakura no!"

"Yes! Now common, Naruto common!" her slender fingers grabbing at his huge hands demanding more then he ever wanted to give.

He pulled away. Not willing to take the chance in losing two friends instead of one.

He backed himself into a far corner of the hospital room staring at the pink haired medic-nin. He started spilling fresh tears.

"Don't think I won't forcefully take it from you…"

"I-it's just a theory Sakura-chan! He did this to himself! He didn't want to be here!"

She effortlessly jumped over the plain hospital bed that the corpse lay in, cleared the room and landed in front of her hokage.

She dislocated his shoulder and then fastened his hand to her back with her jutsu. His skin would look scarred on that hand for a life time, but she didn't care, she knew it was right.

"Well that's too bad for him" only up close did he see the unshed tears pooling under green irises.

He looked at her. She looked at him. She was begging for the old Naruto, the one who'd do this with her in a heartbeat…albeit, the old Naruto wouldn't understand the gravity of the situation…

Understanding, he placed the other hand on her back "You win…"

"This will work." She swallowed hard.

They both shuffled over to a very pale, very still, Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Piecing the Puzzle Together. **

SasukexOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series…poor me :'(

Sorry if I'm not allowed making up my own characters in stories on this site! Tell me and I'll take it off right away!

**A/N** I SWEAR IT GETS LESS SAD!!!!

**Chapter 2**

"Tsunade." Kakashi called softly to the woman beside him.

Even though his nose was buried behind Jiraya's latest novel, he could tell she was beside herself with worry. Twirling her hair, biting her bottom lip and finger nails.

"They'll be fine. Please trust the sixth…"

"Shut up Kakashi, you've no idea what they're doing…" her words were hash, but she said them softly.

She'd tried to make her words come out stronger. He was being to calm, just walking nonchalantly through hospital hallways reading that blasted book!

No one should be calm! The nation's best midic-nin was about to kill herself! And she couldn't teach a new replacement all Sakura had discovered herself…She couldn't even teach what she knew now…

"Care to explain?" she was fidgeting. That meant this was bad…real bad.

"See what they're doing?" she nodded her head towards the window in the typical looking door.

"Yes, they're sharing chakra. I thought them that…" his book was forgotten by now. Tsunade looked close to tears.

"Damn you for showing them that…"

Her teeth drew blood from the finger in her mouth so she just switched to the next one.

"Tsunade…what exactly are they trying to do…"

He got closer to her to look through the same small rectangular window in the door. His unmasked eye told him nothing so he unmasked the other.

As the Sharingan spun, he understood what Sakura was foolish enough to try.

"Kakashi…she and Naruto have come up with the theory that elder Chiyo's jutsu, the one that saved Gaara, isn't based on an eye for an eye, but an eye for what should be equivalent to an eye. Understand?"

"Not giving a life, but giving the amount of chakra that should equal a life…"

She just nodded.

He looked at her.

"And why is this door still standing? We should stop them!" he wound-up ready to knock down the door when, she caught his fist.

"Don't even try. Sakura…"

"…Would've thought of this… damn." He lowered his fist, Afraid of whatever booby trap was hidden there.

"So, all we can do is watch, and hope we don't loose all three…" she sighed, and let the first tear fall.

"Naruto, are you ready?" Sakura was staling.

"Believe it." It was the first time that phrase held no enthusiasm.

Both of them were thinking the same thing, but were ashamed too.

They had so much to live for…

Sasuke… was just a shell, a shard of what he once was…

"Okay, Sakura-chan." And he let his chakra flow.

As he closed his eyes in concentration, she felt it.

It was terrible, and hurt more then anything she ever had felt in her life.

The demon fox chakra was enveloping her skin; it took everything in her not to scream.

Once it filled her, and she managed to get beyond the pain, she directed it to Sasuke's heart, hoping to restart the organ, and fix any damage done by being dead.

After only a few agonizing minutes the chakra was dissipating.

"Naruto! We need more!" the chakra left a terrible taste in her mouth and she regretted opening it.

He stepped closer to the demon fox, and demanded more power.

**You have to be mad boy! You telling me to put myself in a weakened state is unsightly. Give me a **_**reason**_** to help you.**

I'll strengthen the seal if you don't then you'll never do anything, and you'll never get out.

**What about you're little ninja here. You'd be outta chakra to save him..**

I don't need to give him a second chance…

**But you want to. Get angry!**

I AM!

The chakra slid over Sakura's trembling body again.

But with out the initial shock of first time, her skin was free to feel the ugly slipperiness of the cloak. It moved over her skin and tore at it like sand paper, but still felt more like bubbling yogurt.

"How many tails are you at?"

"Three, without Yamato, my limit is five tails."

"Go there, now. Once that's used up we'll see how much more we need…"

"Sakura, that's suicide!"

She didn't answer. She only kept her focus on Sasuke's heart and brain, Tsunade could handle the rest, even in her state. Right?

"ARRRRRRRGGGGG!!!" Naruto was losing it. The demon fox was taking over. He'd done so well in controlling it…

Until now. The chakra that wasn't going into Sakura's jutsu was spinning and trashing the concrete walls around the pair. The chakra would all be useless if he didn't get a grip!

The jutsu was almost done too! Three times Sasuke had opened his mouth as if screaming! 8 times in the past hour he'd even opened his eyes! They were close!

So close!

Sakura concentrated on Sasuke's body. The chakra needed was just less then her own.

She could finish on her own and not die…

Probably…

Was she willing to take the chance?


	3. Chapter 3

**Piecing the Puzzle Together. **

SasukexOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series…poor me :'(

Warning(s); this story probably sucks, first story on fanfiction! Go Me! I don't think this story will go much dirtier then a couple of naughty jokes…but I'll warn you if it does! Pinkie Swear!

A/N; This is just a plot I've been dreaming up for the past while, not exactly sure if I'll even have the patience to follow it through (good comments would help me get it done though )

Summary; A 22 year old Sasuke finally takes the decision to end his damaged life. After a highly risky move by Sakura and Naruto he finds himself breathing once again. Unfortunately his air is now shared by his cute new live-in therapist who yields a new blood-line limit, and a bloody past. Will he find himself needing to fix her before she can fix him?

Sorry if I'm not allowed making up my own characters in stories on this site! Tell me and I'll take it off right away!

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke was alive now. Confused to find himself that way, but alive.

Sitting, hunched over, in his bed, he thought.

There was really nothing else he could do until he could start getting chakra into his legs. He was getting better though, this morning he could finally feel his fingers, and his left pinkie could twitch on command.

Skillz…

He sighed. There really wasn't much else to think about. As a ninja you're taught to process hundreds of thoughts a minute, and at that speed you run out of things to think about quickly.

"Teme!" Naruto said happily, practically glomping him.

"Oof! Ger offf meh!" Naruto laughed hardily. Clearly glad to see him.

He sat on the edge off Sasuke's bed. "How are you doing? Can you feel this?" he pinched Sasuke's leg hard.

"No, but I'll kill you for it later…"

"Yah, sure!" he scoffed. "You couldn't touch me with a ten foot pole!"

"Oh, GOD! Bad mental image! Ew..." said the girl who'd followed Naruto in.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed her.

She was cute. Well endowed, kinda short. Short brown hair, dark eyes. She was blushing really bad, but she still made at least a six on Sasuke's 'I'd-hit-that' scale. From his angle he could easily say she had the nicest looking ass…

She noticed him looking her up and down. "Dude! I'm not a piece of meat." She grabbed the pillow from the empty bed beside her and threw it at him. Landed it smack dab in the middle of his face!

Other then a little pinkie twitch, there wasn't much he could've done to stop it.

SO… he continued his evaluation. Her body looked athletic, she was muscular and built more like a small tree then like a girl…other then the …appendages…on her chest. The way she masked her chakra told him she was a ninja, her sloppy movements told him she was a bad one…

He got hit with another pillow.

He noted Naruto did nothing to stop it…yet an other thing to kill him for later….

"Sasuke-teme, this is Yuzuki, Chikako." He gestured towards the fuming girl.

"Hn."

"Hello," she bit out. Checked the clip board at the foot of his bed, "Uchiha, Sasuke."

He just stared at her.

"Well, I'll be leaving…"Naruto jumped up and ran out.

"I'm you therapist." Her sudden cheery tone was annoying, but being annoyed would have to wait until after he beat some answers out of Naruto.

"My WHAT?!?!"

"I already had a therapist!"

"Well, clearly it was a crappy therapist!" she ran a finger over the pale scar on his neck.

"You're all the same!" Sasuke yelled. It was supposed to sound threatening, but since his voice was still raspy from being…well, dead, his voice cracked and she just snickered.

They sat in silence for a while. He didn't really find it awkward, neither did she. She just poked his leg a couple of times.

"Could you stop…"

"Why it's not like you can feel it…" she poked him really hard.

"OW!" she jumped out of her skin, and screeched, at the sudden noise.

Clearly, a very bad ninja….

"You're evil…"

"Yah, well, I told you to stop." She was squinting at him.

He squinted back.

She recovered quickly. And laid back on the bed to grab his medical charts, and someone else's. "So you haven't been filled in with everything am I right?"

He didn't answer. Didn't think he needed to. She seemed able to jump from subject to subject easily enough with out his help.

"So here's what went down. You attempted suicide in cloud, died on the way to Konoha medical center. Right?"

Again no reply.

"Then, Haruno Sakura a long with hokage –sama, who's super cute by the way,"she added as a side note.

Ok, now she's at about a 2 on the 'I'd-hit-that' scale.

"brought you back to life. And as a side note it says; chakra flow is nil, but may improve. You knew all this correct?"

"Hn."

"Because of this…" she brought the second clip board into his line of sight.

He read off a few bullets.

_Haruno, Sakura_

_Intensive care,_

_Full exterior burn, complete interior burn._

_Survival chances 30_

Well shit.

"Because of the volume of chakra Naruto channelled through her, she's been burnt to a crisp. Sayuri-kun is staying with Shikamaru."

"I don't care."

"I told him you'd say that. Any ways, rest up." She patted his leg and left the room.

So Sakura was going to die. Not like he cared. It wasn't his fault she'd been stupid enough to save him. Plus she did a crappy job; he was likely going to be stuck in this bed for the rest of his life.

Joy.

His kid was going to stay with Shikamaru and his wife.

Had to laugh at that guy, not only was he stuck with Asuma's twin girls, but his and Kurenai's twin girls, and now his and Sakura's boy…

There was still a chance that Sakura would live. He hoped she would…

Because she was a good medic-nin…

No other reason…

At all…

None…

..ok just a little one…

Chikako managed to find her way out of the hospital where Sasuke was.

Letting her skin soak up all of the sunshine it could, she just stood by the gate.

"Are you Chikako?" she heard from somewhere to her left. It was a ways away. She craned her neck to find the source. There where two girls, about her age asking random people if they were her.

"Ino, you'd think we'd be able to point out new people in the village…"

"Shut up Tenten! Keep asking around!"

"It's just a rumour, he's probably not got a new therapist…"

"Tenten! Have you forgotten all I've taught you about the sacred art of snooping?!?!?"

The girls with the two buns just looked at her friend incredulously.

"The source is Hinata, who is reliable because she's married to the Hokage! Naruto would've told her this!"

"Nooo, the source was Kiba, who heard it from Lee, who heard it from Gai, who heard it from Neji, who heard it from Hinata, who may or may not've heard it from Naruto."

Chikako smirked, and decided, with a few short steps, to find out about Sasuke.

"Chow!" she stood in fron of the two REALLY tall girls. "I'm Chikako! Ano…" she made her best cutsie face. "Why are you looking for me Ino-sama and Tenten-sama?" double blink.

"You are so CUTE!" Ino grabbed her and gave her a hug, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Ino, don't kill her! She looks more fragile then a leaf in a hail storm!"

Ino just brushed her off. "So you're Sasuke's therapist!"

It didn't really sound like a question… so she didn't answer.

"Well, you're invited to my house for a little female bonding tonight! We'll introduce you to the whole gang!" Ino was really excited about this.

Tenten wasn't. "Neji-kun and I were going to train to night…"

"Tenten, stop with the train-dates and put yourself in his pants already!"

Tenten blushed really hard.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" she couldn't bring herself to turn around.

"Depends, is Neji really hot, has the most beatiful hair ever, and is staring kunai into the back of you're head?" Chikako tried.

"That sounds like Neji…" She shut her eyes and was ready for Neji to do something drastic.

"Then no."

Ino whipped her head around to see Lee behind her looking a little hurt.

He'd quite clearly, over heard the conversation.

When she looked back at Chikako, she wasn't there.

"What the hell?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Piecing the Puzzle Together. **

SasukexOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series…poor me :'(

Sorry if I'm not allowed making up my own characters in stories on this site! Tell me and I'll take it off right away!

A/N; here you find out about Chikako a little bit. and to any Sasuke fangirls... he'll be in the next chapter...most likely.

**Chapter 4**

_At Ino and Chouji's house_

"Do you know if she's coming?" Hinata asked while taking the steaming rice out of it's bowl.

"I really don't know! I've tried to ask her, she must be the hardest person to track down! It's ridiculous! How many research missions have I done? And one girl I can't find harrumph!" Ino was rolling her sushi as if trying to strangle it.

"Ino calm down!"

Kurenai took the sushi from her and rerolled it.

"It's just so odd! No one's seen her! Well Shikamaru has but he's too busy to tell me. God, I can't believe you left him with five kids tonight…"

"Yes well, such is life." She smirked at her husband's situation and handed the roll of sushi to Tenten who was cutting it up.

"Well, back to Chikako being odd, where could she possibly be? I checked Sasuke's room but he just told me he had no idea. And I can't find an once of her chakra anywhere! Kami! Arg!"

She was strangling the sushi again.

"Calm down I say!" Hinata threw a carrot at her.

"No I will not calm down! She's weird! It not cool…"

"Oh I agree she's totally a bitch!" Chikako said while munching into a carrot.

The other four just stopped. Ino was starring at the mangled sushi in her hands.

"Sorry about today. I had to move all of Sasuke's stuff, from his old apartment to our new one. Fun stuff." She finished the rest of her carrot in a gulp.

"Chikako, I'm sorry. Oh geeze I'm so embarrassed!" Ino's face was beet red. She talked dirt about everyone, but never let them hear it…well, not anymore…

"No prob." She went to grab another carrot. "I need to talk with you people for a couple of minuets as a therapist, but after that we can have some fun ok?" she smiled.

Hinata, Tenten, Kurenai, and Ino just stared at her.

Chikako was just so fluid. And odd.

Chikako's face hardened a little. Making her look like a true business woman.

"Ok my name is Chikako Yuzuki.

My bloodline limit allows me to take or give anyone in a 100 000km radius, by linking my chakra with their mind. So I can hear everything you hear, feel everything you feel, smell everything you smell, see everything you see, even think everything you think.

Yes, I can even change what you think, feel, hear, see, smell, and taste.

The moment I meet some one I know everything about them, I see their whole life as if I've lived it. With that many people inside your head, you get a couple of split personalities, so please bear with me.

Using my bloodline limit, I can figure out how to fix Sasuke. I'm really looking at him as more of a puzzle right now.

I've "fixed" many people over the past eleven years, and some of them have turned out all right, most of the time I was too late. But Sasuke's been given a second chance so… this could turn out nicely.

I'll need you to treat Sasuke the same as before. But at the same time change conversation structure so it makes him take part. We need to get him talking."

She stopped, and her face lightened up!

"So what's on the agenda tonight?"

And popped another carrot in her mouth.

"Ah…..Oh my _god,_ smell this." Ino shoved a pot of body butter under Hinatas nose.

"Um… pink grape fruit really isn't my scent of choice…" she waved her hands in front of her face to get the smell away. She schuffled over to the rose scented body spray.

"Just 'cause Naruto doesn't like grapefruit…Will somebody please smell this already?!!?" Ino held the pot above her head.

"What is it?" Chikako's head popped up over a large pile of luffa's she'd made into a very comfortable bed (much the displeasure of the owner)

"Body butter."

"No, but what smell…"

"I thought you can tell what I'm thinking…" Ino thought she was on to something.

"Well some people's thoughts are louder and more distracting then others!" Chikako yelled and looked directly at Hinanta.

Hinata screeched and hid her blushing face in her hands.

"Yep Hinata's a closet knik."

"Oh ew…" Kurenai said.

"Not that your thoughts are any less distracting. Oh and if Shikamaru were to lick that off he'd be poisoned, so please, put it down and think G rated thoughts!" in a huff she plopped back down onto her bed next to Ten ten.

"So what am I thinking right now?" she shut her eyes as if concentrating really hard.

"Flying pink elephants, wearing purple tutu's dancing badly in training ground 5, drowning Lee and Gai in their sweat... On July 5."

"I thought I had you there."

"Yah well…Pink grape fruit?" her heap popped up.

"Yes." Ino sighed.

Chikako ran forward and practically attacked Ino to get the body butter.

"I love pink grape fruit!!!" she pretty much stuck her face in it.

"You're such a goof." Ino laughed at the weird girl.

"You can't get any pink grapefruit ANYTHING in the rain!" She started gathering soap bars, shampoo, conditioner, body spray, lip balm…

Once at the cash she turned to her audience.

"What? you expect me to use a bar of soap after he does?!! I _know_ where it's been!"

They just laughed at her.

"I'm not wearing this…" Chikako held up a swatch of cloth.

"It's just a shirt! Get over it!" Ino snatched it away and held it to her own torso.

"That's not a shirt! There's no back to it! No sleeves! Common!"

"What do you have specific shirt rules?" Ino looked her up and down. Her plain grey turtleneck was a little plain…although she did pull it off well…

"Yes actually…"

Chikako looked a little pained. So Ino dropped the subject.

"Then you would love this one!" She pulled out a black button up casual shirt. "It has a back, it has sleeves, a collar, and it's your size. Go on try it on!"

The five girls where sitting at the ramen bar.

After all they spent; there was really no other option.

"So then I was all like, 'I know!'" they all laughed. Bags crinkled noodles were slurped.

It was all great fun.

"Hinata-chaAAAan!" Naruto ran at them and hugged Hinata around the middle.

"H-hey! Hello Siyori-kun." She brought the little boy in to her lap and kissed him of the cheek.

With the back of his hand he wiped the kiss away. "Mo-om!"

He had his mothers' eyes… but he still looked more like Sasuke then Hinata.

"Who is she?" he pointed a pudgy toddler finger at Chikako.

"She's a friend of Sasuke's." She kissed his head.

"She's got blue stuff coming out of her head…" it was a very subtle change in his eyes. But, the white Sharingan-Byakugan mix was there, and the blood vessels around his eyes bulged just a little.

He was only three. Suppose the bloodline mix made it advance quicker.

"Remember I told you that was charkra…"

"But there's so much of it… even more then dad when he's angry…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and gave a little giggle.

"Ok time for bed!" he snatched the raven haired boy from his wife's lap with one arm, and started tickling him with the other.

"Hinata. You have the cutest husband EVER!"

"Don't you dare say that 'til you meet Shikamaru!"

"Yes! Kurenai-sensei is so lucky to have him."

Kurenai just blushed and slurped up a noodle. She didn't want to show it, but she didn't like being so much older then them… she sort of felt out of place…

"You're older then us?!?!" Chikako looked shocked.

Kurenai, looked up at her.

"Yes."

"I had no idea!"

"Wait what do you mean us… aren't you like 17…"Tenten asked.

"I'm only a year younger then you guys." Chikako looked a little crestfallen.

"Oh….."

"Since we know know you're officially of age…We're getting some sake, and we're getting it now." Ino shouted as she slammed her money on the bar. "Who's with me?"

They all slammed money on the bar grabbed their stuff and ran to Tenten's apartment.

"S'ok.s'ok.s'ok. If you, may dear friend had to eat one of your kids…"Ino paused for dramatic effect.

The dramatic effect was then ruined when she hiccupped.

"WhoOo…ah-whould i'be?" she slurred.

"Um, I've only one kid, your thinking Kurenai…"Tenten said.

She was the only one in the room not affected by the vast amounts of sake they'd all consumed.

"Well, who would it be then?" Asked Ino, obviously confused.

Chikako laughed, but not at what Ino just said.

She was laughing at what she was probably about to.

Neji walked in to the apartment.

"Tenten where are yo..oh…Hello ladies!"

"Oh my god, you're sleeping with h(hic)im!"

"Neji get out!" Tenten scrambled to the door. To try to push him out of the apartment with it.

"Finally woman! You've both wanted it since you were, like, (hic) twelve-teen. Or maybe thrit-teen." Ino rolled over on to her back.

Tenten had her back against the door trying to push him out, but had failed.

And now Neji knew.

She banged her head on the door. He probably hated her right now.

He was just standing there. In shock. From what he heard.

And now she knew.

He closed his eyes tight. She probably hated him right now.

Chikako laughed her butt off right then. "Oh geez, you guyz-are funny!"

She shakily stood up and made her way across the room.

She took Neji by the hand and brought him into the apartment.

She then grabbed Tenten's hand and attempted to put it in his.

It was like tetris. And she wasn't even good at that when she was sober…

Catching on Neji decided to just grab Tenten's hand.

He then turned to is audience, looking into all their dumb-struck eyes. So let go.

Hinata groaned. "How are _you_ a genius?" and dropped her head into the pillows scattered around her.

"Oh! Um. I had to tell you that Lee and Gai are damaging your child."

"Bowl cut?"

"Bowl cut."

"Damn. Come on. Before they take out the spandex." She grabbed the door knob and ran out, Neji followed after.

"oo-OO-oo!" the other girls chanted.

Tenten stuck her head back through the door way and gave them a raspberry before slamming it behind her.

Once outside Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, on their way to save her son.

It was unnecessary, but she didn't stop him, so he wouldn't let go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piecing the Puzzle Together. **

SasukexOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series…poor me :'(

Warning(s); this story probably sucks, first story on fanfiction! Go Me! I don't think this story will go much dirtier then a couple of naughty jokes…but I'll warn you if it does! Pinkie Swear!

A/N; This is just a plot I've been dreaming up for the past while, not exactly sure if I'll even have the patience to follow it through (good comments would help me get it done though )

Summary; A 22 year old Sasuke finally takes the decision to end his damaged life. After a highly risky move by Sakura and Naruto he finds himself breathing once again. Unfortunately his air is now shared by his cute new live-in therapist who yields a new blood-line limit, and a bloody past. Will he find himself needing to fix her before she can fix him?

Sorry if I'm not allowed making up my own characters in stories on this site! Tell me and I'll take it off right away!

**Chapter 5**

Three words.

Worst. Hangover. Ever.

Ok maybe four… hangover might be two words. God damn dictionary…update your words!

"Why are you here again?" Sasuke looked down at her.

"Shut up!" She was clutching her head, in the fetal position…and on his lap.

"No! Answer my question." He might as well make her life miserable. Might make her leave faster.

"I'm hiding from Ino. And no I will not leave! You're like the only quiet person in this town!"

"I never told you to leave…" he was little puzzled.

"You were thinking it!" she slapped his knee. "I hope you felt that." She shut her eyes really tight and continued clutching her head.

He shook off her comment. "Well, why are you hiding from Ino again?"

"Because she's trying to set us up."

He didn't say anything.

"..I don't even know you…"

She looked at him again. "Ditto!"

"Well then why are you here?"

"I thought you were the ninja! Are you people supposed to be smart! I remember in my day we had to be super smart!"

"Aren't you like five?"

She got up, grabbed the pillow from the EMPTY bed beside his gabbed the pillow and threw it at him. The she climbed back onto his bad to sleep again.

"Could you get off? There's an empty bed right over there…" he must've pointed that out a billion times since she first came in…

"No"

…

"I'm cold. Plus it's not like you can feel it." She grabbed the pillow she'd thrown at him before and made herself comfortable.

"No it's not that, you breathe to loud."

"Yah well get over it little miss. Perfect-Breather."

"Are you awake now? Are you awake now?..."

"I'm awake now so shut up!"

"Get off."

"Make me. Oh wait! You can't! Imagine that…"

"RAPE!"

"You're a dude no one's gonna buy it."

She was right. No one came to his rescue.

"Our health care sucks…"

"I hate you."

"We seem to have a lot in common."

She adjusted her pillow and brought out a note pad and art pencil from the bag that was on the floor next to his bed.

Settling back on his feet she started to sketch.

Sasuke just looked at her. "Why the hell won't you get off?"

She was really pissing him off…. Actually she'd really pissed him off at about noon… now it was about 9:00pm and she was still in his bed!

So really… now he was just tired of her.

"I told you! Because I'm cold…" She looked at him once and went back to sketch… and he had the distinct impression she was drawing him.

He opened his mouth to fight the cold comment again, but she pressed and ice cold toe against his wrist. Ok so maybe she was a little cold…

He couldn't understand why! She was covered in blankets, and she was wearing a sweater. It's Konoha! Honestly, it's pretty damn hot out!

He'd would've been a lot less pissed off at her had she been wearing and Ino-esque out fit that showed a lot of skin, butt and cleavage.

At least then he'd have something to keep his mind on…

But NOOOO she had to be wearing that fikkin' sweater. Excellent! It would've been an opportune moment to day dream about that kinda stuff! The part of his body that might've tip her off, is currently not working…

Damn her and her garbage bag of a sweater…

"Sasuke. Stop thinking for ONE minute please…"

"Hn?"

"I can hear your thoughts. They're a little too loud… tone it down a bit."

Nothing played out on his face, as per normal.

His mind was reeling.

"Hahaha" She laughed in a very evil way. "And I don't look that hot naked but I'll take it as a compliment…"

He shut his eyes _think G rated thoughts, think G rated thoughts…_

Chikako sighed, very proud of herself.

"All done?" He hated to admit it, but he was interested in what she drew. He might've sounded bored…

"Yep!" She didn't show him.

That was ok. It's not like he'd die from not knowing what she just spent an hour drawing…

Okay, know what? He'd been stuck in a bed for the past couple of days, he was pretty much going crazy here…

"Correction, you're already crazy."

.. okay well crazier… wait…

"Don't ever do that again…"

"Sure thing."

…He needed some entertainment!'

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

"Well…"

"Well what?" She looked puzzled.

"I thought you said you could hear what I think…"

"I can."

He was confused. Maybe she was dumb. _I want to see your drawing_.

She picked at her nail.

"Come on!"

"What?!?!"

"Show it to me!"

"Why are you so sour!" she looked a little hurt.

"I've been thinking it for the past…"

"You told me to not 'ever do that again'!"

She was annoying.

"Last surviving uchiha my ass…" She flipped through her art pad. "More like last surviving PMSing-male-parrot-head-man…"

"Excuse me?"

"Yah I just made fun of you hair! Get over it!" she thrust the drawing in his face.

He got a good long look at it.

It was a beautiful drawing. It was him. But he was completely different…

He was laughing, a large smile slapped on his face. All his friends were in there with him… and Sayuri-kun.

He was holding his first born in his arms, caring for what looked like a scrapped knee.

It was as if she'd dipped further into his mind then even he'd gone to find the perfect him.

That simple drawing made him want to change…

For a second…

"Hn."

"Clam."

She tossed her pad over the edge of the bed and started dozing again.

"I found you!"

The moment Chikako heard Ino's voice her eyes popped open.

"Bye Sasuke see yah later!" she jumped up and hopped out the open window.

"What were you two doing in here?" Ino raised a perverted eyebrow at him.

He looked at the window and seriously wished she'd taken him with her.

"Spill." She pulled a chair up to his bed side and squeezed his hand hard to get some info out of him

And, god dammit, she had to grab the one that had feeling in it…

"Can I please just get better in peace?!"

"No!"


End file.
